


웃지 웃지

by nisakomi



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakomi/pseuds/nisakomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Seungcheol's trying to do is make the kids happy. Things are only a little trickier than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	웃지 웃지

**Author's Note:**

> ヽ(´Д｀)ﾉ

“Look, it’ll be fine. It’s been years, no one remembers anything but the good anymore. Plus, they miss you.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Seungcheol, they’re not the problem. Even if I did go, what point what that serve? It’s not like your staff will let us meet.” There was a clanging of metal against metal across the line, and the sound of water gushing from a tap being turned on. “Is it the worth the risk if something happens and someone seems my face? Recognizes me? What happens then? Do I take responsibility? Do you?”

After all this time, hearing the words ‘your’ instead of ‘our’ coming from his voice was still weird to Seungcheol’s ears. He adjusted the phone in his hand and sighed. “Alright, so I hadn’t thought through the logistics of it. I just want you to come to our concert.”

“Oh I know,” came the reply after a beat.

Seungcheol side-stepped away from the centre of the road in response to a beeping car and listened to the sound of a cupboard door shutting with a frown on his face as he walked.

“But I also know that you once wanted to carry the weight of everyone’s problems on your shoulders forever, and that I wanted to not have to worry about all of you once we parted ways. We don’t always get what we want.”

Like this Seungcheol learned that the sound of a soft voice could still hit damn hard. He stared skyward and exhaled slowly through his nose. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But we should at least try to reach for those things, shouldn’t we?”

“You just keep running by yourself then, I never did much like phys ed.”

Seungcheol could hear the smile in his voice, could picture it. Wasn’t that hard to imagine how his face had changed, anyway, not when he was filming movies and tv shows. “You could just visit. Clandestine meetings in a dark alleyway. Like acting in a spy movie,” he dangled. “It’d be fun.”

“What are you up to, Seungcheol? Just say it. You’ve never been so persistent about this before. Just let the subject drop, okay?”

“I just want everyone to be happy.” And one of his kids has been moping for days.

“We’ve already been over this, you can’t always get what you want.” The sigh was a familiar one, and it somehow managed to ask the question ‘why is this my life’ without using any words. “Look, I better go now. Despite what I said, I mean, don’t…” A pause. “Don’t bring this up if there’s no reason for it, but if there’s a natural place in the conversation, tell the kids I wish them luck.”

“Tell the kids yourself!” Seungcheol whined, turning up the street. “And pick up my calls more often, you know I don’t get that much time. Also, stop ignoring my text messages!”

“I’m not ignoring them; I just fail to see how I’m supposed to respond to pictures of you fitting an entire orange in your mouth in an attempt to be cute.”

“An attempt? I’m always cute! Fine, goodbye _Dodo_ ,” he said sarcastically.

Just before his finger could swipe the end call button, he heard a satisfying squawk. “Stop calling me that!”

Seungcheol sighed and toed off his sneakers in the doorway, keeping his head bowed as he slipped through the hallway, nearly crashing into Wonwoo on his way to the bathroom. He slung an arm over his shoulder, patting it gently, and mumbled a tired, “Good job in rehearsal today.”

“That came out of nowhere.” Wonwoo frowned and unfurled a finger to point in Seungcheol’s direction. “That was weird right?” He nudged Seokmin for a response, but aborted the movement halfway in order to stifle a yawn.

Seokmin tittered at Wonwoo’s bemusement. “Just take it, hyung, if Seungcheol-hyung is sleepy enough to be handing out compliments, we shouldn’t question it.”

Wonwoo nodded quietly, and wiggled out of Seungcheol’s grasp.

Seungcheol let him go, dropping his arm to his side with a thud and watching the two disappear past the doorframe. He scratched at the back of his head, just above where he suspected the part of his brain yelling ‘responsibility’ at him was trying to make itself known. He dropped into a seat and rubbed his face with one hand.

“Are you okay?” Junghan asked, sliding a plate of pear slices in front of him.

Three thoughts came to Seungcheol in quick succession. The first was that he hoped the cutting board was washed before it was put away. The second was that the knives better be properly stored because if anyone else accidentally sliced a finger, he was going to scream. The third was that the pears were delicious. He hadn’t picked a piece up to eat yet.

“Yeah, just went for a walk. Made me realize how tired I am, I suppose.” The pears were, in fact, quite juicy. He voiced this opinion to Junghan with his cheek pressed against one hand. He still hadn’t actually eaten any yet.

Junghan frowned. “I need reinforcements.”

Seungcheol paid his concerned glance no attention as he unzipped his coat and lifted his phone out of his pocket, setting it down before hanging the jacket over the back of his chair. The entire table buzzed with the notification of a new text message and Seungcheol leapt forward.

‘ _convenience store._ ’

His fingers acted before he could even get the gears in his brain going.

‘ _thursday?_ ’

“Okay, spill.” Jihoon slipped into the chair across from him and Soonyoung took the seat beside him, immediately latching onto a slice of pear.

“Oh these are good!”

See? What had Seungcheol been telling Junghan. Delicious pears. But wait. “Spill what?”

“What are you planning, and how can we be of assistance?”

“Why do you think I’m planning something?” Seungcheol asked, stealing glances down at his phone. If that kid left him hanging, there’d be death to pay.

Soonyoung held up his fingers, ticking him down one sentence at a time. “Recap of events. Two weeks ago, I stupidly show Jeon Wonwoo ‘ _All About My Mom_ ’. Fast forward a week, kid looks like he hasn’t slept in seventeen years because he’s been marathoning all the episodes whenever we have down time. Fast forward again to yesterday, when the kid is singing Love Light in the showers loud enough to wake every single one of us up. Skip ahead to Sunday February 14th, the day the last episode of All About My Mom is set to air. Also the day we’re supposed to be performing in front of thousands of people.”

“I’ve already beaten him up over the drama thing, so save your breath,” Jihoon muttered.

“Anyway,” Soonyoung said loudly, over Jihoon’s voice. “Rewind back to today.” He lifted up Jihoon’s phone to show Seungcheol the screen. The words convenience store and Thursday stared back at him. Seungcheol looked down at his own phone and finally noticed the three silhouettes in the corner of the group chat.

“Oh.”

“I mean, even before you guys sent these, Jihoon and I noticed. Leader line forever~” Soonyoung said, poking his own puffed out cheeks with a smile.

“Don’t act cute,” Seungcheol said blankly. “I haven’t figured out what I’m going to do with you yet but just because Jihoon’s done his part doesn’t mean I’m not going to let my anger out on you too.”

“Honestly, like, one of me or Seungcheol could just give him Wonwoo’s phone number, and then we wouldn’t have to deal with any of this,” Jihoon complained.

“Nah, he doesn’t actually respond to anyone but you two. Mingyu and I have done scientific testing on the subject. I mean, well, I guess he would respond if Wonwoo messaged him, but Wonwoo’s always had this whole shy ‘senpai notice me’ thing going on with him. And I don’t see him being the one to initiate conversation, do you?”

“This nerd,” Seungcheol and Jihoon said simultaneously, fixing Soonyoung with twin unimpressed looks.

“So…Thursday?” Soonyoung asked, flicking his bangs back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Doyoon-hyung?”

It was all the warning any of them got before Wonwoo was barrelling into Jang Doyoon and pulling him into a tight hug. Doyoon stumbled backward a little from the suddenness, the weight of another person, and being hugged at all.

“Wonwoo-ya, long time no see. Aigu, you’ve grown up even more handsome,” Doyoon patted him on the head since Wonwoo didn’t look like was going to let go any time soon.

Honestly, Seungcheol wasn’t sure how Wonwoo had recognized him. This late at night, with only streetlamps, for all any of them knew it could have been a complete stranger that Wonwoo was hugging. But he seemed certain, even with his shitty vision, and Seungcheol supposed some people just worked like that. Some people just influenced your life so much that you couldn’t forget them no matter what.

“We’ve probably got ten minutes max before someone comes looking for us, so wrap this up quickly,” Jihoon muttered, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

“What is wrong with you?” Soonyoung hissed. “Be nice! Let them have their moment, why do you have to be so mean all the time.”

“Eh, Kwon Soonyoung, you haven’t changed at all,” Doyoon called out, laughing. Wonwoo had finally released him from the hug, but was now hanging off of his shoulder, arms looped tightly around Doyoon’s elbow.

“I _was_ being nice,” Jihoon protested. “In reality we probably only have five minutes, but I’m giving them ten!”

Seungcheol privately agreed, but the bickering was nice. It took him back to green walls and shitty air-conditioning, the screams of sixteen boys bouncing off the walls and driving him insane.

“Why are you here anyway, hyung?” Wonwoo asked, face turned toward Doyoon with eyes focused. It had been a long while since Doyoon was last put under so much attention, and it was only ever Wonwoo who looked into people’s eyes so intently. He’d nearly forgotten what it felt like.

“Haha!” Seungcheol chortled loudly. “What a coincidence! That all of us are here, in the middle of the night, where no one else can see us! Great luck, isn’t it?”

Jihoon snorted and covered his mouth with his hand so his loud guffaws wouldn’t carry too far.

“I brought everyone a present,” Doyoon announced. He swung forward the arm that Wonwoo wasn’t clinging to and lifted up a gift bag.

“What is it?” Wonwoo asked, standing on his toes in an attempt to peer inside.

Doyoon lowered the bag and settled the straps into Wonwoo’s hands so he could hold onto it. “A cactus!”

“What.” Seungcheol blinked.

“Huh?” Soonyoung blinked.

Jihoon’s eyes were squeezed shut, and he leaned forward, the hand covering his face, the other now slapping his own thigh. His laughter was starting to grate on Seungcheol’s calm exterior, it was definitely going to draw someone’s attention.

“Because valentine’s day is coming up! And I hear you guys are doing a concert then, so, you know.”

Wonwoo started giggling, and he lowered his head to shove his face into the side of Doyoon’s neck.

“What.” Seungcheol blinked.

“Huh?” Soonyoung blinked.

“That was _white day_ ,” Wonwoo finally said between his snickers. He slapped Doyoon’s arm with the sleeve of his jacket and Doyoon didn’t even flinch.

He did frown, however. “Was it? I guess I’m getting old, I can’t remember anything anymore. Aigu, aigu, I’m already getting white hairs.”

The others still hadn’t quite caught on, but Seungcheol mostly was beyond caring. At least Jihoon had finally stopped cackling.

“Doyoon-hyung, you’ll still be super cool and handsome even when you only have white hair,” Wonwoo said seriously.

It was dark, and the streetlamps could only do so much for their vision, but Seungcheol could have sworn that Doyoon was blushing. That was weird. Doyoon was never phased by things like that. His sudden shyness needed to stop. Immediately.

“Don’t complain about getting old,” Seungcheol said darkly. “Just don’t.”

“Age is just a number, right?” Soonyoung added, waggling his eyebrows. “Besides, Jihoonie’s going to be carrying around a cane, like, twenty years before he even needs one just so he can beat people with it and have better reach.”

Jihoon clapped. “That’s a good idea. Forget twenty years before I need one, I’m going to buy one _tomorrow_.”

“No.” Seungcheol frowned.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Spoilsport. Anyway, pack it in, we gotta get going.”

“Try not to miss me too much,” Doyoon said fondly, ruffling Wonwoo’s hair, and patting his back while they were in one last embrace.

The words were said to all of them, but only Wonwoo replied, and really, Doyoon only needed Wonwoo’s answer anyway. “I’ll try.”

That was a lie. They all knew it was a lie. The purpose of Seungcheol planning this entire jailbreak and meet up scheme was because the kid was terrible at not missing people, because he had become completely dysfunctional as a result.

As they split up, however, Wonwoo darting glances behind him until he gave up and just turned around to walk backward, waving at Doyoon’s retreating figure the whole time, Seungcheol believed the lie was a safe one.

“So, the next time I feel like I’m on death’s doorstep, what are you going to do for me?” Jihoon ribbed quietly.

Oh no.

Nope.

That was not what Seungcheol wanted.

Seungcheol was _not_ buying Jihoon an entire new set of sound equipment. He was _not_ going to buy Junhui a plane ticket between Seoul and Shanghai. Also, did anyone even know where Dongjinnie was anymore? Nope nope nope, shit, what was he thinking, now Jihoon and Soonyoung would believe that he was a softie.

Whatever. It was okay. He’d gotten his family all smiling. So in the end, Seungcheol had gotten just what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> 妹妹: this is random but doyoon x wonwoo was one of my lowkey ships  
> me: why would you remind me of this pain  
> 


End file.
